


Jet Black Hearts 3.06: Gertrude Case

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Gerthad never dealt with grief with any semblance of dignity.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 4





	Jet Black Hearts 3.06: Gertrude Case

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3.06, "Red Sky at Morning."

The morning after the fundraiser, Gert woke up with a hell of a champagne hangover. She pressed the back of her hand against her eyes and tried to remember the last time this had happened.

Then the rest of it came rushing back. Gert groaned. 

It was two cups of coffee, the second fortified with brandy, before she got up the courage to find that scrap of paper with his phone number.

He answered after the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"I'm glad you're not screening your calls," Gert said.

"Oh," Sam said. "Right."

"I wanted to," she squeezed her eyes shut, "apologize. For my behavior. At the party."

He cleared his throat. "Okay."

"I tend to, well, overcompensate," Gert explained, "when I'm grieving."

"Yeah, well," he replied, voice a little more relaxed, "we all deal with loss in...our own ways."

Gert tried to think of something gracious to say. "Thank you," she said. "For your company."

"It was my, uh," he paused, "it was a memorable evening."

"Yes," Gert said. She smiled. "You really do remind me of my husband."

His laugh was a soft one. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," she replied, then hung up the phone. 

Time for another brandy.


End file.
